


Wet and Wild

by brooklinegirl



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-27
Updated: 2006-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/pseuds/brooklinegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "The Sentinel...Harlequin Style!" ficathon: What happens when sparks fly between the rich kid and the pool boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to lilac_one and lamardeuse for beta work!

It was a gorgeous day out, with clear sunshine, and not yet hot, though it was going to be later, Blair could feel it. When he leaned further out the window, there was a breeze that blew his hair back from his face. He shut his eyes for a second, enjoying the sensation, but quickly opened them again, not wanting to miss a second of what was going on below.

If he leaned forward enough out his second-floor bedroom window, and tilted his head to the right, he had a clear view of the huge in-ground pool, sparkling in its not-to-be-found-in-nature blueness in the early-morning sunlight. He knew, if he timed this just right, that in - he glanced down at his watch - about a minute, the new guy his mother had hired to clean the pool would make his way from the right side to the left side. Blair peered down again, not quite holding his breath. Wait for it. Wait for it.

Ah. Yeah. Man, this guy was worth the wait. Blair bit his lip and leaned forward a little bit more. The sill was sort of digging into his stomach, but from this angle, he could watch as the pool guy worked his way around the pool. The guy was tall, seriously tall - Blair squinted down - definitely over six feet. Dark hair that he kept neatly cut - almost military, Blair mused.

Blair blew his own long, unruly hair out of his eyes and watched the muscles on the pool guy's back as he scooped leaves out of the pool. He'd been wearing a plain white t-shirt when he'd arrived, but had stripped it off when he started working, leaving him only in those shorts that - while they were completely decent, nothing immodest about them - left very little to the imagination. Blair wondered if he should maybe be taking notes. He leaned - _precariously_ now - further forward, and watched as the guy stopped for a second, wiped his forehead with the back of his wrist, and stretched.

Oh yeah. Maybe it was time for a swim.

***

Blair stepped out of the clear glass door and slid it shut behind him. The green grass that extended beyond the pool area was spotless, perfectly mowed. Blair could hear the low hum of the mower as the gardener made his way around to the front of the big house his mom had inherited from his grandparents. Blair slung his towel over his shoulder and made his way towards the pool in a way that he hoped read as "casual yet interested."

"Hey," he called, strolling up to the pool guy.

The guy turned around, and looked at him. No smile. Huh. Blair tilted his head to get his hair out of his eyes, and, for the first time, got a good look at the guy's face. Nice, blue eyes. Seriously blue eyes. Blair swallowed, offered his hand. "I'm Blair."

The guy's eyes flicked down to his hand, and back to his face. "Jim," he said shortly. "My hands are wet." He continued cleaning the pool.

Blair blinked, watching the pool guy's - _Jim's_ \- well-tanned back as he ran the poolvac carefully - fastidiously, even - over the bottom of the pool, concentrating on the task. Blair looked down at his own - wow, pretty pasty-white - chest and sighed to himself. Probably his mom was right - probably too much time hitting the books lately. There was a whole _world_ out here, like they said - a world of sunshine! Water! Green grass! People!

Time to put his well-honed anthropological skills to work. No one didn't like Blair Sandburg. Blair Sandburg had _charm_.

"So," he said, carefully skirting around Jim and sitting down on one of the poolside tables (one with an umbrella. He _really_ didn't need the burn). "Nice to finally meet you. I'm, uh - well, my mom is the one who hired you. I live here. Not, like, _with_ my mom," he quickly amended. Way to sound like a loser, Sandburg. "Temporary thing only. While I finish my degree." He'd been saying that for a while now. A couple of degrees, so far. This one was it, though, the big one, the doctorate.

Jim grunted softly in his general direction, and Blair frowned. Okay. The guy wasn't going for the easy route. "So listen," he said to Jim's back. "I've been watching you."

Jim looked away from the pool, giving him an incredulous look over his shoulder. "Wow, Chief, that's original," he said dryly. "I've never heard that from the boss's kid before." He rolled his eyes and turned back to his work.

"No, man, you don't get it," Blair said, getting to his feet and striding over to Jim. Jim sighed, stopped vacuuming, and turned to face Blair with his arms over his chest. "I'm an _anthropologist_."

Jim nodded, and squinted at the sun. "It's getting late, and gee, kid, it's not the first time I've heard _that_ one before, either. Can we get on with this?"

Okay. He'd known this was going to be a hard sell. Blair got that. "Listen," he said.

Jim picked up the vacuum handle and went back to the pool. "Listening," he grunted vaguely over his shoulder.

"My friend Joan was the one who recommended you for this job." Blair paced alongside him as they moved slowly along the edge of the pool. "She was a nurse at the hospital where they took you when you thought you got sunstroke at your _last_ job."

Jim shot him a look over his shoulder. It was not a particularly pleasant look. Blair talked faster. "And I got a look at your recent history, and listen, man, it was _not sunstroke_." Blair laughed a little. "Not even close. What I think it is is that you're a _Sentinel_. Like, you have these powers, right, these _super senses_ , and -"

Jim dropped the vacuum with another sigh and turned again to fully face Blair. He was finally _listening_ to him. This was going to be the best thesis _ever_.

"Okay, Chief," Jim said, advancing on Blair. "You got a good line going. A little stalkery, yeah, with the hospital bit, but I've done more for less."

Blair backed up, biting his lip and wondering if maybe this had gotten a little off-track. "Uh, okay, yeah, I know I pushed it with the info from Joan, but you gotta _listen_ to me, man -" His back hit the wall of the pool house and he caught his breath with a start. Jim kept coming forward, put his hands on the wall to either side of Blair's head. He was tall, yeah. Way taller than Blair. He fucking _loomed_ over him. Blair swallowed.

"You want me to listen?" Jim said in this real low, soft voice.

"Um. Yes?" Blair said weakly. Because. Yes. That was - he was _explaining_ things here. The whole, uh, Sentinel thing. And how Jim was all - heightened and stuff. How his size - big arms, chest, all those muscles, all that _skin_ exposed, not quite pressed up against Blair, but close, close enough that Blair could smell him, smell sweat and sunblock.

Jim was glaring down at him. "Listen, Chief. The way your mom was all over me when she hired me, I figured _she_ was the one I'd have to fight off, not her bookworm kid."

_Bookworm_? That was unfair. He did fieldwork. He did lots of fieldwork.

Jim grabbed Blair's face in one huge, meaty paw and dragged his attention back to the immediate - potentially more hazardous than fieldwork - conversation. "I am the _pool guy_." Jim was enunciating like Blair was some native tribesman or something. "That is different from a _whore_." He loosened his hold on Blair's face a little but didn't let go. "You got it?"

Blair nodded several times in a row. "Yeah, man, I got it, just -"

Jim dropped his gaze to Blair's mouth and ran his thumb over it, just once, before letting go. Blair watched as Jim raised his eyes back up. "I don't fuck around on the job," he said firmly.

"No, I get that, man, I wasn't trying to - you know. I was just -" Blair trailed off, gesturing futilely.

"You were just _what_?" Jim demanded.

"Trying to tell you that you are - maybe. Might be. Sort of - a throwback to a primitive culture."

Jim stared at him stonily for a second and Blair sighed, tilting his head back against the wall and running his hand through his hair. Some days he wondered why he even tried.

"That's the worst line I ever heard," Jim said finally. He looked over at the pool, then back at the house, then down at Blair. "Aw, what the hell." He leaned in and kissed him.

Blair made a startled noise in his throat, both his hands coming up to clutch at Jim's shoulders. He wasn't - this wasn't how it was supposed to - Jim's tongue slipped into his mouth, and his thigh slipped between Blair's legs, up against the crotch of his cut-off shorts. Blair groaned and let his arms wrap around Jim. Fuck it. This could be research.

Jim pulled back from the kiss, panting slightly against Blair's lips. "Can they see us from the house?" he asked urgently. "Is there somewhere we can go?"

"Yeah. Uh. Yeah." Blair blinked up at him, and tried to get himself together. "In there." He tilted his head to the side. "Pool house. There's a -" He was cut off as Jim grabbed his arm, dragged him through the door, and pushed him onto the wide, low bed that was in there. His mom used it as a sort of guesthouse.

Jim shut and locked the door behind him, yanked down the shade on it, and turned. Blair struggled to push himself up on the bed. Jim stood there for a second, until he had Blair's full attention, then carefully opened his shorts, shoving them down and off. He wasn't wearing anything under them. His naked body was - fucking _amazing_. Beyond amazing. Built chest, firm stomach, and his cock was curving up from his body, and - he was advancing on Blair. "See anything you like, Chief?" Jim asked with a smile.

Blair sank back on the bed as Jim climbed on top of him. "Oh. Yeah. I - yes."

Jim grinned at him, and kissed him again. Blair moaned as Jim's hand slid up his leg, cupped him through his shorts. His hips lurched up and he breathed out, "Oh _man_." Jim was rubbing his cock up against his thigh as he leaned a little to one side, and popped the buttons on Blair's fly, one at a time, looking in Blair's eyes the whole time. Blair swallowed, and shut his eyes just as Jim wrapped his fingers around his bare cock. " _Jesus_."

"Nah." Jim's breath was very hot against his ear. "Just the pool guy."

Blair huffed out a laugh, which turned quickly into a groan as Jim moved his hand, slowly jerking Blair's cock. Christ. _Christ_. Blair tilted his head back against the wide, soft bed, and brought one hand up to cup the back of Jim's neck. He rubbed his thumb over the soft, short hair there and, as Jim bent his head towards his cock, gasped out, "Ex-military?"

Jim raised his head, giving him another one of those totally disbelieving looks. " _What_?"

"Marine?" Blair offered breathlessly.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Army. Rangers." He lowered his head and licked at the puddle Blair's cock had leaked onto his belly, and Blair shut his eyes and bit his lip. God. Shut it _off_. Just go with this. Sex first, questions later. "Jesus," he moaned, lifting his hips again. "Jim, _god_ , just -" Jim's tongue ran over the head of Blair's cock, and Blair gasped out, " _Fuck_. Where were you stationed?"

"Jesus, Chief!" Jim let go of Blair's cock completely and Blair whimpered a little. Dammit, _dammit_. _This_ was why too much studying was a bad thing. Jim flung himself back, scooted till he was sprawled against the pillows, his legs spread. He wrapped one hand around his own cock and beckoned to Blair. "C'mere, kid. You can't keep that mouth shut, how about you put it to good use?"

Blair nodded several times. He couldn't even argue that one, and besides - he really wanted to suck Jim's cock. He wriggled out of his shorts and crawled over. Jim reached out, wrapped his hand in Blair's hair, and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. Blair was panting by the time Jim released him, Jim's gaze dropping to Blair's lips again. "You've definitely got the mouth for it," Jim murmured, and tugged Blair's head down towards his cock.

Blair bent down and took Jim's cock in his mouth. He hadn't sucked cock in forever - well. Not since last semester. Not since that guy he used to study with up on the third floor of the university library. And that hadn't been anything special, that had just been getting off so they could concentrate on studying.

This - this was way more than that. This was fucking _hot_. This was no thin, gawky student, this was - this was _Jim_ , who was ex-Army, who was - Blair was pretty fucking sure - a _Sentinel_. Who was, god, fucking huge and hot and right now had his hands in Blair's hair and was groaning out loud as he fucked Blair's face. _God_. Blair concentrated, let Jim's cock slide easily in and out of his mouth. If Jim was a Sentinel - and Blair, despite Jim's protestations, was pretty sure that he _was_ \- then he wanted to try something. Just to see.

Blair took a breath, shut his eyes, and took Jim in deep. Deeper. As far as he could, till Jim was practically in his _throat_. Jim's fingers tightened in his hair as Blair relaxed into it, taking Jim deep, then pulling back, an easy rhythm. Jim's thigh muscles were tight under Blair's hands, Jim's breathing ratcheting up, getting desperate. Close.

Blair slid his hands up Jim's thighs, went down deep one more time, and Jim shuddered, panting hoarsely, and came in Blair's mouth. Blair didn't lift off right away, just swallowed and held Jim's cock in his mouth. When he lifted his head, he did it slowly, carefully, letting Jim's cock slide out of his mouth, and when he tilted his head up, swiping his hair out of his eyes and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, Jim was lying there with his head back and his eyes glassy.

Blair got on his knees, edged closer so he could snap his fingers in front of Jim's eyes. Nothing. " _Zoned_ ," he breathed. "I _knew_ it."

Jim's breathing had slowed and his hands were limp at his sides. They'd been tight in Blair's hair until, he thought, _just_ before the orgasm hit. "Focus narrows during times of stress and zone occurs at point of highest sensory stimulation," Blair muttered to himself, moving to straddle Jim's lap and wishing he had his mini-flashlight so he could check the extent of Jim's pupil dilation.

He put one hand on Jim's forehead, peering into Jim's eyes. "Amazing," he muttered. "Just like the monograph said." He took a breath. "Okay, I can do this. _Jim_ ," he said - slowly. Intently. Get his attention. Pull him back with your voice. "Jim, I need you to listen to me. Come back to me, buddy. Come on. Jim. _Jim_."

Jim blinked his eyes, focusing, and Blair let out a crow of laughter. "It _worked_!"

Jim frowned at him, confused. "Blowjobs usually do the trick, kid, yeah. And you've got one _hell_ of a mouth."

Blair shook his head. "No lapse of time! You didn't even notice! You _zoned_ , man!"

Jim stared at him. "It's called an _orgasm_ , Chief." He tilted his head. "You don't get much action, do you?"

Blair shook his head frantically. "No, come on, you _need_ me, you don't even know. This happens in the wrong time, the wrong place, dude - "

Jim's eyes were crinkling - he was laughing as he pushed Blair off his lap, _kept_ pushing him till Blair was on his back on the bed. His voice was muffled as he leaned off the bed, rummaged around in the drawer in the bedside table. "I think I can handle it." He leaned back towards Blair with a tube of lube in his hand. "I'm an adult."

"You're a _Sent_ \- oh _god_." Blair broke off as Jim stroked a slick hand down his cock, between his thighs, and pressed a finger into his ass. " _Jesus_." Blair's cock, which had never really lost interest in the proceedings (finding a Sentinel was exciting stuff), got rock-hard, so quick it made him lightheaded.

Jim grinned at him, twisted his finger, and started jerking Blair's cock with his other hand.

" _Coordinated_ ," Blair gasped out. "They teach you that in the army?"

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Maybe." He moved his hand firmly over Blair's cock. "You ever stop talking, Chief?"

"Not really, n - _ohhhh._ " Blair moaned as Jim pushed another finger into his ass. "God, just - _god_."

Jim was really fucking him with his fingers now, and Blair didn't have air enough to _breathe_ , much less talk. He just clutched at Jim's shoulders and drove himself down onto Jim's fingers, up into Jim's slick fist, and the most he could do was make whimpering noises as he came all over his belly.

When he opened his eyes, Jim was stretched out beside him, smiling smugly. "Guess that's one way to shut you up, kid."

Blair opened his mouth, eyed Jim, and quickly shut it again.

Jim's grin got wider, and he stretched lazily.

Blair worried at the inside of his lip for as long as he could stand it, watching as Jim settled back, hands tucked behind his head, not even trying to cover himself up. Not that he had anything he _should_ cover. Man, this was a guy who should be wearing as little as possible, as much of the _time_ as possible. Finally, unable to take it another second, he burst out, "Yeah, but how did you know the _lube_ was there, huh?"

Jim groaned and dragged his hand out from behind his head to cover his face. "I figured you jerked off in the pool house. A _lot_ ," he said, slightly muffled, from behind his hands.

That was so entirely beside the point. "You _smelled_ it, I _know_ you did. Man, I am _telling_ you -" Blair pushed himself to his knees beside Jim on the bed. "You gotta listen to me, okay, you just gotta -"

Jim dragged his hands down and rubbed his eyes tiredly with his fingers. "Kid," he said, "Listen. I'll tell you what. You make me a sandwich while I finish up with the pool, and I'll listen to anything you say."

_Yes_. Blair jumped up. "You got it. Deal." He stuck out his hand.

Jim looked at Blair's hand for a moment, then shook it wearily. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Never!" A real, honest-to-god _Sentinel_. His thesis was going to be _amazing_. "Trust me."

"God," said Jim, heaving himself off the bed and watching as Blair slid his shorts back on. "Do I have to?"

"You need me," Blair said.

"I hope not, Chief." Jim pulled his shorts back on, then stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, staring at Blair with a certain amount of trepidation.

Blair flashed him a grin as he slid the door to the house open. "You have no idea," he murmured to himself.


End file.
